


Sharing is Caring

by mmmdraco



Series: Sharing Is Caring [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Double Penetration, M/M, Size Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hikago kink meme (<a href="http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/6862.html">located here</a>).</p><p>Request: Ogata/Waya/Isumi - size kink, needy bottom (Waya), sharing is caring, DP, auto-erotic asphyxiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Isumi patted his longtime friend and former lover on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Waya. I wish there was something I could do."

Waya seemed to perk up a little from where he'd been crying all over Isumi's couch. "Well, there is that idea we talked about back when we were together."

Isumi shook his head. "What? No. He would never be up for that."

"You don't know until you ask. Besides, you said he's a little kinky. And I wouldn't be, like, intruding since it would just be the one time thing. I just want to get laid to help me get over that lying scumbag I was with. Why shouldn't someone else get to have some fun?"

And Isumi remembered fun with Waya and his cock started to grow hard. "Damn it, Waya. I'll ask. But if he says no, I'm dropping it. Forever."

"That's fine! Just once. That's all." Waya no longer looked like a man with his heart ripped out, but a quick glance showed that his cock was also finding the idea exciting. And so Isumi would ask.

Isumi let his lover inside his apartment that evening and immediately pulled Ogata's shirt from his pants and began to work on the button of his pants. "Want to taste you," he murmured as his lips ghosted up the side of Ogata's still soft cock. 

Ogata worked a hand into Isumi's hair and urged him on. "I won't stop you," he said in a low voice. "I'll be happy to cum all over that pretty face."

The pants were down and Isumi urged Ogata back against a wall before licking his lips a few times, pulling them over his teeth, and wrapping them around Ogata's cock. As Ogata's cock hardened, Isumi managed to get more and more of it down his throat. He pulled off to stroke Ogata's cock while his mouth sought out one of the man's balls to pull into his mouth and roll around. "I saw Waya today," he said before filling his mouth with cock again.

"Yeah? And?" Ogata was tracing his fingers along the backs of Isumi's ears and pulling his hair and rubbing his shoulders and it took a lot to pull back off his cock again and revert to masturbating the other man.

"He's just had a bad breakup and wants a little something to help him get over it."

"You?" Ogata said as he ran the head of his cock along Isumi's swollen lips.

"Us," Isumi said and choked on the word as Ogata thrust inside of his mouth again. Isumi worked his way down again until his nose was buried in pubic hair and his throat was working around the hard cock inside it.

Ogata groaned and pushed his balls hard against Isumi's chin. "Tell me more."

Isumi pulled off with a wet noise and grinned. "Waya's got a kink."

"Oh?" Ogata stroked his own cock now as Isumi followed his lover's long strokes with his tongue. 

"He likes, um, significant penetration. So, really, we'd just be sharing him with each other." And that was enough to make Ogata cum on Isumi's face with cum in his hair and dripping down his nose. Isumi licked a line of it off the corner of his mouth. "Is that a yes, then?"

Ogata ran a thumb along Isumi's jaw line. "I think you know the answer to that." The wicked smile on his face promised very good things for Isumi who stood up and leaned against his lover's chest. 

When Waya showed up at Isumi's door the next day, his face was flushed. "Hey," he said as he walked in, but the neutrality of the statement was betrayed by the raw need in his voice and the odd hitching step he seemed to have developed.

"He's already in the bedroom," Isumi said. "I've got lube in there. Do we need anything else?"

"Nah," Waya said as he dropped his messenger bag in the middle of the floor. "I took the time to prepare before I left my place," which Isumi knew meant an enema, some stretching, and a large plug fitted inside him. The thought caused Isumi's cock to twitch.

"Come on," Isumi said as he led the way to the bedroom.

Ogata was laid back in the middle of the bed and propped up on his elbows. "Waya," he said congenially as they walked into the room. "I never knew you wanted me like this."

Waya rolled his eyes. "Just your cock. Isumi said it's pretty big. Can I see it?"

Isumi flushed a little, but Ogata seemed willing enough. He drew his pants down and stroked his hardening cock while Waya and Isumi watched him. Waya's eyes seemed to glaze over a bit and his mouth parted for Waya's tongue to dart out and lick at his lips. "Nice. With you and Isumi together, it should be just perfect." He shucked off his shirt. "Well, come on! I'm horny as fuck."

They all disrobed quickly and gathered on the bed. Waya looked more excited than Isumi had ever seen him. "Okay, I like to take the bigger one first. So, let me get a little more prepared and we'll go from there." Waya reached a hand down and worked the plug out of himself before dropping it with a _thud_ on the floor. He grabbed the lubricant from the bedside table and poured a large amount on his fingers before bringing them to his ass. He started with three fingers and Ogata's breathing was already starting to hitch in his throat. A fourth finger pushed inside and Waya twisted his hand as he pushed in and worked his ass back on it. "Yeah," he moaned in a whisper before removing his hand. "Okay. Ogata. You first." Waya put more lube on his hand and brought it to the older man's cock before stroking him firmly from the tip down. "The more lube, the better," he said as he worked Ogata's cock to full hardness. 

Waya stood up on the bed and turned his ass to Ogata before straddling him backward and taking his cock inside in one slow sinking motion. "Oh, that's nice," he said as he bottomed out. "Isumi, no wonder you like him."

Ogata answered this by lifting his hips sharply. Isumi crawled closed to Waya, already feeling the twin heats of passion and jealousy working through him. "I like more than just his cock," he said as his fingers ghosted along Waya's perineum.

"That's what I'm here for, though. No offense, Ogata, but only your cock is my type." Waya worked himself up and down on the thick shaft and let out a contented sigh. "Okay, Isumi. Nice and slow."

Isumi slicked on his own layer of lubricant and aligned himself with Waya's entrance just above where Ogata was already penetrating him. It seemed such an impossible fit, but as he held his cock firmly and pressed forward, he began to sink slowly inside. Suddenly, they were all in a fervor. The ring of muscle stretched so tightly around him, the feel of the head of Ogata's cock pulling back against him as he entered, the two pairs of balls that pressed against his own as he bottomed out inside of Waya, the noises they were all making; if it lasted more than a few minutes, Isumi would be very surprised. 

And then Waya began to move. He pushed himself upward just an inch or so and came back down before rising again. One more time of this inspired Isumi to begin moving, shoving his cock against Ogata's almost more than he was pushing inside of Waya. Ogata, trapped as he was below Waya, could do little more than rock his hips upward into the younger man and reach forward to grasp Waya's cock.

"No," Waya said as he pulled Ogata's hands from him. "Here," he said and wrapped Ogata's hands around his mouth. Isumi watched as Waya struggled for breath between Ogata's thick, callused fingers but wouldn't let go. He felt Waya's cock harden against his stomach and it made Isumi push faster and deeper. It only took the few minutes that Isumi had suspected before Waya was finally ripping Ogata's hands away and gasping for air as he came hard on Isumi's chest. Ogata grunted behind him and pulled Waya's hips down sharply. Waya wiggled to move again and Isumi gave two more hard thrusts inside of him before letting go. He kept his thrusts up until he was fully drained, and then pulled out slowly. 

Waya moaned at the loss and brought his fingers down to push back inside of his entrance. He pushed himself up off of Ogata's cock and crawled to the edge of the bed. His ass was red and dialated open and dripping cum and Isumi felt his cock pulse at the sight of Waya leaned over the side of the bed like that. He rose a moment later with the plug in his hand and lay back on the bed before pushing the plug back inside of himself with a sigh. "Thanks," he said a moment later. "I needed that."

Isumi looked at Ogata for a long moment before crawling up the bed to rest by his side. Ogata pulled him close and kissed him softly. "That was nice," he whispered against Isumi's lips.

Glancing over quickly at Waya who was content to lay back and trace his fingers along the flared rim of the plug, Isumi said softly, "Yeah, but I don't think I like sharing you."

Waya laughed softly. "Sharing is caring, Isumi. Besides, he was probably jealous about whatever we did together."

Ogata scowled at the brash young man and Isumi read the truth in the set of his shoulders. "I got jealous, too," Isumi said before kissing Ogata again. "But it felt so good to be so tight against you like that."

And Isumi felt himself being rolled over on top of Ogata whose hands rested on his ass. "Anything you want. If it's within my power, I'll give it to you."

Waya stretched out his arms and sat up with a groan. "That's my cue to leave." He scooted off the side of the bed. He gathered his clothes and waved at the other two men as stood at the doorway. "Thanks for this. If you want to do it again sometime, give me a call. That was fun!"

Isumi watched Waya leave and close the door behind him, turning in time to see Ogata looking in that direction too. "How is he even able to walk?" Ogata asked as his hands clenched Isumi's ass.

Isumi ground his still-lubricated cock against Ogata's. "Practice," he said and leaned down to kiss the older man deeply as he rolled his hips to push his reawakening erection against his lover's.


End file.
